A Brave Horse & Loquats
by AbominableToast
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots starring the fabulously underrated pink-haired Voca-stud: VY2 Yuma.
1. Yuma x Rin: Firefly

He watched her bound happily on the golden meadow, a radiant smile lighting up the spaces around her.

And the empty spaces in his heart.

A rusty, unused half-smile found its way onto his face and he settled down, placing his heavy axe onto the ground. As the weight of the wrought steel left his hands, another heaviness rose from his shoulders and into the mild summer air.

He sighed in relief.

A peal of girlish laughter rang through air and he looked up.

His princess was laying amidst the tall golden grasses, her hands outstretched to the glowing fireflies flitting around her.

She was smiling and laughing and living.

She was so vibrant with life, so radiant with innocence.

So untouched, so pure, so clean.

So beautiful.

Another smile tugged at his lips.

His little princess had grown from adorable to pretty to lovely to beautiful.

If he closed his eyes, he could still see the short little cherub he had been assigned to-cute, stubborn, playful, sweet.

"Yuma!"

He opened his eyes and met shining blue eyes.

He chuckled. Nothing had changed, he supposed.

She was grinning from ear to ear, sticks and leaves tangling among the silken gold strands of her hair,dirt smudging on the milky paleness of her skin and her clothes were wrinkled and dirtied-he thought she looked more beautiful than ever.

He smiled, tilting his head and gently settling his eyes on her.

"Majesty?"

The princess smiled and giggled before taking her hands from behind her back. Her small hands were cupped as a soft glow emitted from it. The pink-haired bodyguard leaned forward in mock-curiosity.

"What is it, princess?"

She stifled a laugh and opened her hands slowly.

A lone firefly sat in her cupped hands, glowing softly in the shadows of her palms. "Look, a firefly! I caught it but I was afraid I'd squish it. It's so so small and fragile but so pretty. Have you ever seen anything so pretty, Yuma?"

He let his gaze leave the insect and for a second it lingered on her face as she smiled, entranced with her catch.

A soft, gentle smile curved his lips and he felt his heart melt for his young princess.

"Every day, my princess. Every day."

She didn't seem to notice his tone as she stared at the firefly.

She didn't seem to notice as his gaze stayed on her face, fondness melding with some other emotion neither quite understood.

She only noticed when her firefly began to flutter its wings and flew out of her hands.

"Oh!"

She spun around, watching as it went to join its brethren, only another speck in the spectrum of light surrounding the meadow.

"Oh."

It was a sigh of awe as she looked out at the field of light.

"How beautiful."

She turned to look at her guardian. He was staring out beyond her, quiet and thoughtful.

"Yuma?"

He was silent for another moment before smiling a sweet Yuma smile. It reminded her of home and of warm leather and of loquats and oranges. She loved his Yuma smile. He beckoned for her and she came, sitting between his tented legs like she always had when she was younger.

He accommodated for her, shielding her with his long legs and cocooning her with his strong arms and she was warm and surrounded by her favorite man in the world.

It was a nostalgic feeling—to feel warm and safe and so very loved. They both thrived on it. On each other, even if they didn't know it. She relied on his strength and his security, his gentle guidance and steadfast love. He managed to stay human only by her sweetness, her innocence, her kind childish beauty and her warmth—oh, her warmth.

They needed each other.

She leaned into him, suddenly so very small.

He brushed a leaf from her golden locks before resting his chin on the very crown of her head.

And they sat there, amidst the rustling gold of the meadow, basked in the gentle glowing light of the fireflies.

They were not a princess and her bodyguard tonight.

They were simply a man and a woman.

And time stood still for them in the mild summer night.

* * *

**AbomiT: **.Yuma.

Most of you probably don't know 's known as VY2 Yuma on Youtube, sometimes spelled Yuuma.

I have recently become borderline-psychotic/obsessed over him and his hair and his clothes and his voice-OH,HIS VOICE IS GLORIOUS.

But anyways...I'm planning on this being the first of many(or not) drabbles and one-shots for Yuma.

Because I love him.

For this one I paired him with Rin and I probably will always pair them together unless I find another pairing for him(NU).

But ANYWAYS

I would love some feedback.

Share the Yuma love with me,my dearies~!

Cheerio!


	2. Yuma x Miku: Contrasts

Disclaimer:I do not own Vocaloids and that includes VY2 about it though...if I owned Yuma...oh,yum... ;)

* * *

They were so different.

He liked his coffee black.

She liked hers sweet with milk and sugar and a little honey.

He favored the quiet peace of a shady tree or the rooftops during lunchtime.

She favored the cheerful atmosphere of the classroom as she ate.

He liked spicy food.

She couldn't handle it.

She liked sweets.

He complained about the cavities.

He rode a motorcycle to school every day.

She couldn't even ride a bike.

She was cheerful and soft and sweet.

He was quiet and blunt and short-tempered.

Yet they were alike in other ways.

They both liked to sing and sometimes they would sing together after school, their voices carrying down the empty hallways in a beautiful harmony.

They both liked the roller coaster at the amusement park. They had gone on it together a few times now and were planning on going again on summer break.

They both hated the sound of cicadas.

They both had a strange liking for vegetable juice.

They loved the beach.

They loathed the feeling of being ignored (even if it was his fault he was sometimes).

He liked her teal twin tails although he'd never admit it.

She thought his pink hair looked better without his usual black beanie but you would never hear her saying so out loud.

He loved when she laughed because her blue eyes lit up like stars.

She found his low voice soothing and sweet although half of the things that came out of mouth weren't exactly sweet at all.

He liked her weird love for leeks.

She thought his odd obsession for loquats was cute.

He thought she was pretty especially when she smiled at something he said.

She thought he was handsome when he actually smiled.

He really liked her, more than he should.

She really liked him and that made up for the reluctance on his part.

They were different yet so alike.

Maybe that's why they felt like they belonged together, every touch and every word exchanged, every song sung and every smile.

She could get used to eating on the rooftop and he could learn to like cupcakes.

She could learn to like spicy pork ramen and he could walk her to school in the mornings instead of ride his motorcycle.

They could teach each other and they could grow together.

They were different in their own ways but it was in those ways they had learned to love each other.

And that's all that matters in the end, right?

* * *

**AbomiT:** This drabble is dedicated to my fabulous first reviewer, _**solitaryloner**_. She asked for Yuma x Miku and I couldn't help but oblige.

Thank you dearie for the review. :3 It really made my day.

I hope I did fluff correctly because I'm so very used to angst and plenty of it. OTL

Well,anyways,please review and don't simply favorite or story alert me or something. Although those are nice,yes.


	3. Yuma x Mizki: Summer

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Vocaloid. Which also means I do not own VY2 Yuma. A shame, really.

* * *

Holding her hand, he felt invincible.

Seeing her smile, he knew he could never give this up.

Listening to her laugh, his heart beat a bit faster.

Feeling the warmth emitting from her summer skin, he felt his cheeks burn up with his own heat.

Could she know how he felt for her?

Every look, every word, every brush of her hand against his—it drove him wild.

He wanted to touch her face and see if her cheeks were as hot as his were right now.

He wanted to make her laugh like that, her chocolate-brown eyes lighting up like a thousand fireworks.

He wanted to hold her against him and make sure she wasn't a dream.

He wanted to see her smile that bright smile just for him.

Please let her know. He didn't think he could handle it anymore.

* * *

Holding his hand, she felt so safe.

Seeing his smile, she knew she would die if she left this behind.

Listening to his laugh, her head spun at dizzying speeds.

Feeling the warmth coming off his strong body, she felt like her cheeks would catch on fire.

Did he know the way he made her feel?

Every touch, every grin, every endearment exchanged—it made the butterflies in her stomach flutter.

She wanted to pull him closer and see if his golden eyes glittered with the same feeling she had.

She wanted to make him smirk and press his forehead against hers, his soft cotton-candy hair sticky with summer sweat.

She wanted to hold his hands and make sure he wouldn't disappear like she was always scared of.

She wanted to see him smile that bright smile just for her.

He had to know. She couldn't take any more of this.

* * *

Hands intertwined, they smiled and laughed, their shoulders shining with sweat from the hot summer sun.

Cheeks flushed, he said something and she laughed, making him smirk and press his forehead against her with a playful nudge.

Her bright blue eyes shone and sparkled and his own narrowed in delight.

Leaning in, he stopped an inch away from her lips and smiled a sweet smile.

_Ne, I love you._

* * *

**AbomiT**: Forgive me for the small hiatus.

And here it is—a Yuma x Mizki drabble.

Very small, very drabble-y.

This drabble is dedicated to one of my great reviewers,**Oniixchan.** She didn't exactly request it, but I thought I'd give it a shot.

I hope it's alright. OTL

Well, until next time(which I promise will be as soon as I can manage).

Feedback would be quite nice. :D


	4. Yuma x Miki REMIX: Move On

**Disclaimer**: I'm afraid I don't own Vocaloids or VY2 Yuma. Darn it.

* * *

Your golden eyes were warm like an early summer's sun and made me feel at home in a place I didn't know.

Your smile was like a blanket to cover my shivering heart until I felt confident enough to go out on my own.

Your voice still rings in the spaces of my mind like wind chimes and summer cicadas, soothing me when I feel lonely.

You were my saving grace and my light.

I can remember everything about you.

Your long pink hair and your big golden eyes, your gentle sternness, your steady strength.

I remember your odd tomboy attitude with that baggie black beanie always on your head that somehow made you more special to me.

You had always been so special to me.

You had helped me through all the bad times and been with me to see all the good times. Even when I screamed and shouted at you, you stayed smiling and resilient.

I wanted to be the one you reached out for when you were sad and lonely and you needed a shoulder to cry on.

I should have been the one that you looked at with the universe sparkling in your eyes.

I should have been the one you smile at like that, softer than the cotton candy you always bought me and sweeter.

I realize maybe...I could've reached you after all.

If I had run faster instead of stopping to catch my breath those times maybe I would be the one walking beside you, our hands clasped tightly together.

If I had talked more instead of staying quiet maybe I would be the one saying "I love you."

If I had just tried harder…maybe…just maybe…I could be the one you called lover.

As I stare at the stars now, I try to envision your face lit up by fireworks. I try to hear your voice as you laugh and call me "Mikio-kun". I try to smell the scent of takoyaki and your perfume. I try to feel your fingers twirling into my hair like you always did; my hair reminded you of fire, it was so red and so soft, you said.

I try and I try until the familiar warmth of tears drip against my hand.

I clench my eyes tightly close as regret and pain and loss pulses through me.

It always hurts like this now.

Everything reminds me of you, you know?

Every little thing reminds me of how we used to be…

Only friends then and only friends now.

We've been through so much together; it's so hard for me to be without you here.

We always sat here at this spot.

It was the best place to watch the stars, you said, because it was where the sea and the sky met.

Everything just kept on going forever here, you said, time stopped here and it was like nothing could change.

I smile through my tears and I laugh.

Time stopped here, nothing changed.

It seems like I'm stuck.

Fated to never change, to never move on while everything beyond this horizon keeps on going forever and ever until I'm the only one left.

The only one who remembers…you and me.

Who we used to be.

And we almost were.

I reach my hand towards the diamond-encrusted sky and manage a smile just for you.

No matter who we are in the future, even if we're not together…

Even if we are separated by a thousand miles, an ocean…a lover…

Know I will never let us go.

Never let _you _go.

I will always hold you the closest to my heart even as time passes us by as steadily as the ocean current.

It isn't goodbye, Yuka.

"Never."

I felt you echo in my heart and I closed my eyes, smiling, remembering—moving on.

* * *

**AbomiT**: Ohoho~

Hello, hello, dear readers.

Do you see what I did there?

I genderbent Yuma and Miki!

I hope I didn't genuinely upset anybody by doing that.

I thought it was clever and I do love genderbending my favorite characters.

Yuma became Yuka whilst Miki became Mikio.

I tried to pop little hints in there—I hope it was noticeable enough. Btw, I hope it wasn't too angsty. I just love writing angst… OTL

Well, this drabble is dedicated to **Shadow Fox777.**My dear **Aura Sphere **will be getting a completely separate one because I just had so much fun with Miki. :3

Thank y'all for reading and stay tuned. I would also love some feedback on the little genderbend; I want to see if people liked it because I'd love to use it again sometime in the future. :D


	5. Yuma x SeeU: MINE

Disclaimer: Do not own Yuma or Vocaloid. FML.

* * *

Every brush of her long blonde hair.

Every perfect smile from her ruby lips.

Every melodic word in that sweet voice.

It _killed _him.

Didn't she know that all that—all of **her**—was for him alone?

How dare she flaunt off her beauty to everyone else?

Didn't she know she was all _his_?

* * *

The class chattered with its frivolous gossip and useless topics, carrying on their stupid everyday habits, stuck in their mindless ruts.

He sat in the corner, his black beanie sliding down to cover his eyes, his pink hair curling to shade his face in an almost whimsically devilish way. His mouth was turned down in a passive scowl as he tuned out the annoying buzz of his fellow classmates.

Idiots, all of them.

They never thought for themselves, never did anything good for anybody—they were useless, mindless and only took up space.

His space.

_Their space._

As if on cue, the door opened and in stepped his little blonde angel.

One glinting golden eye appeared from under his shadow of hair and beanie.

Her bouncing blonde curls fell around her body like satin curtains and framed her cherubic face like a painting.

He licked his lips and sat up a little, an unconscious smirk tugging at his lips, revealing white canines.

His angel stepped towards another faceless student and smiled, chatting.

His smirk dropped, his pupils dilating, his blood freezing cold in his veins and that terrible, _wonderful _feeling crept under his skin once again.

She was not allowed to smile like that towards anyone.

That smile was _his _and _his __**alone.**_

_His SeeU._

* * *

He leaned against the fence and sighed, holding a can of soda in his left and his switchblade in the other.

The same thoughts ran through his head as they did every day.

_SeeU, SeeU, SeeU._

He smiled eerily and giggled, flipping his switchblade into the air.

She was beautiful and pure and so very sweet.

She always smiled at him and fluttered those pretty eyes at him.

Of course they belonged to each other.

_Of course _she belonged to _**him.**_

It was only common sense, it was fate, it was the only right thing in this very wrong, very useless world.

Why, if it was up to him, he would—he would _take _her away from this world so the only world she would have would be his.

He giggled again and flipped the switchblade up, watching as the sharp metal blade glinted in the afternoon sunlight.

"Ha, ha! Kaito-kun, that's such a funny story!"

He froze, his pupils dilating until gold was replaced with pitch black.

He caught the switchblade, turned and stared through the holes in the fence wire.

Blonde and blue met his gaze and he began to shake, his fists turning white.

What was she _doing_?

What was she doing with that _blue-haired bastard_?

Didn't she know?

Didn't she _know_?

She _**knew**__, didn't she_?

He burned and burned with an astounding amount of _hate _and the need to…to…

"Ha, ha, oh, _Kaito-kun_!"

He let out an entirely inhuman shriek and tore away from the fence, staggering back towards the middle of the rooftop, his beanie falling from his head and onto the ground.

Every part of him ached, ached, _ached _to hurt—no, to _**kill**_.

His curling pink locks of hair fell in an unruly mess over his face as he looked up, a maniacally wide grin stretched across his face, his golden eyes void of all sanity.

_Drip, drip, drip…_

Crimson drops of _blood _fell from his still clenched fist as it gripped the _blade _of the switchblade, the hilt glinting evilly from where it protruded.

Fine.

_Fine._

She could be that way.

Let her do as she liked.

Besides, it was only a matter of time…

He let the switchblade fly from his hand and grinned as it impaled the soda can on the ground, the sticky sweet clear liquid flowing from the wound in the aluminum and mixing with the blood from the blade.

_**Before she'd be all his.**_

* * *

The hallways were lit light orange from the slowly setting sun, empty and quiet.

Well, almost empty.

Light, unsure footsteps echoed with a patter in the hallway, breaking the silence.

The blonde girl continued, her big blue eyes staring uneasily at her surroundings, her right hand grasping at her skirt.

She clutched at a scrap of paper in the other.

The sun was setting—what on Earth could _Yuma_ want at this hour?

She continued on but the unease in her stomach was painfully gnawing and biting, even as she climbed the many flights to the roof.

She could tell something wasn't right.

Something was so very _wrong._

But she opened the door, wincing as it creaked loudly, announcing her arrival.

She stepped onto the roof, the bright orange of the sunset illuminating her figure.

She could see though that in the middle of the rooftop stood the pink-haired boy.

But he didn't have his beanie on and was slouching uncharacteristically, his knees bent at a strange angle.

It scared her.

It _scared _her.

"Y-Yuma-kun?"

He didn't turn and made no sign that he had heard her.

So she tried again, her voice wavering and buckling like her legs were threatening to do at that moment.

"Yuma-kun…I got your note…w-what did you want to talk about?"

She expected—no, _hoped _that he wouldn't react again so she had an excuse to leave, to _bolt _out of here.

But…

"_SeeU…"_

She started at the eerie sound of her name, staring in fear at the back of the boy, her whole body shaking now.

He turned then and she could see the gone look in his eyes.

His mouth widened into an impossibly wide grin and he turned around.

She shrieked and staggered backwards, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in horror.

The white of his school uniform shirt was streaked with red, red _blood._

On the left breast of his shirt was what looked like a handprint but the fingertips dragged across the expanse of white before…disappearing.

Her frightened blue eyes flew to his hand as the last rays of sunlight found the bloodstained switchblade clutched in it.

"_Tsk, tsk…_"

Her head jerked up to look at his face, horrified tears welling up in her eyes. His golden eyes leered at her, not a shred of sanity still in them.

"Why couldn't he just _leave you alone_?"

She stared at him, shaking like a leaf at his feet. She was almost too frightened to ask but it came out of her like something else was possessing her to say it.

"Wh-Who…?"

His mouth grinned impossibly wider, teeth grinding, clearly pleased.

"That blue-haired bastard, _of course._"

Her heart froze in her chest.

"K-Kaito…?"

His pleased expression dissipated at the sound of his name coming from her lips.

"_Because I loved you so much, I gave you everything I had treasured. I've given you everything I could offer, but still, I have no regret..."_

The blonde stared in paralyzed terror at the psychopath standing in front of her as he brandished the bloody switchblade.

"_However, since it seems like the number of people who love you has increased, in order that you wouldn't be snatched away from me…"_

She found herself staring into the pitch black eyes of nightmare.

"_**We should just die here together.**_"

She screamed as the switchblade came down, his maniacal laugh and the sound of a body falling echoing throughout the rooftop. And as he stared down at her bloody body, he reached a blood-covered hand and left a streak of still-warm crimson across her cheek.

Then he put the bloodstained blade to his jugular and smiled tenderly and almost sanely, uttering three words before slitting his throat.

"_**I love you.**_"

The switchblade fell with a scrape and a clank between their bodies, streaking blood across their hands, almost like a red promise thread linking two lovers.

And so they lay, basking in the light of the setting sun, scorchingly red like their blood before it set, ending the tragedy of a boy's love gone horribly wrong.

* * *

**AbomiT: **OTL Sorry, sorry, sorry!

I really am sorry!

I just graduated high school and preparing for college is a pain in the butt. Dx

But anyways...I know a few people have asked for SeeU, so here she is. Um...sorry for the yandere!Yuma and having to kill both of them (and Kaito) off but seriously... ,_,

Isn't crazy!Yuma the best? :'D

Ahem, but this one-shot is based off Gumi's song _Sunset Love Suicide_ and the last italicized lines from Yuma (except the "ily") is from the song. c:

Sooo, this one-shot is for **yiseunggi** because she is just so patient and loyal and I love her so THANK YOU!

I'm sorry if this might not have been along the lines of what you wanted but I've got some other prompts with SeeU I've got prepared that might fit the themes you gave me. c:

Thank you again to all my reviewers and readers!

More Yuma yumminess on it's way!


	6. Yuma x a BrownEyed Girl: Brown Eyes

**Disclaimer:** I do not own VY2 Yuma or Vocaloid or brown eyed girls or blah,blah,blah.

* * *

She had the brownest eyes.

A lot of people didn't really take to the dark eyes—too common, not pretty.

But he really liked that about her.

He thought her eyes were the prettiest thing about her.

The way they just sparkled and shone when she was happy—which was most of the time.

He really liked that about her too. The way she was always happy and smiling and shining like the sun.

Even when she was sad, she always smiled and laughed and joked and made him happy.

She didn't know she made him happy though. He wasn't sure she knew him at all actually.

He knew her though. Her name and her classes and her favorite things to talk about.

It might've been creepy to some but wasn't that what you did when you liked someone?

He liked her, yeah.

Really liked her.

He never did show it though. He glanced at her when she wasn't looking and smiled behind his hand when she laughed at something. No one noticed.

He loved when she was entertained and amused about something. She was so enthusiastic and cute and he really really did like that about her.

It made him smile—like _really _smile.

He wished he knew her though.

Like, _really _knew her.

Not just know her name and her classes and the things she liked, but know her well enough to call her by her first name and talk to her during lunch on the roof or beneath the sakura tree—heck, anywhere. He just wanted to talk to her and he wanted her to talk to him, smiling and cracking jokes and brightening his day with her presence.

Was it corny to say that?

He wasn't good at saying things like that…

But with her…those things just popped out of nowhere.

Every time he saw her talk and laugh and smile and just _sparkle_ with that lovable charm, a million things popped into his head and almost out of his mouth.

Her smile was like the sun, her eyes were warm like the summer earth, her laugh made butterflies erupt in his stomach, her hair, her voice, her mere _presence…_

It made his heart hurt and his head spin until he was dizzy and breathless, his face burning red.

Everything about her made him warm and fuzzy, as shy as a little boy and as clumsy as one too.

He wanted to tell her all this and it confused him and set him on edge—it _scared_ him.

He had never been one to open up to anyone, no matter what…so why was she so different?

There were a million other girls like her.

Girls who were probably funnier, prettier, smarter.

Girls who probably had prettier smiles, cuter laughs, shinier hair.

A million…but she was the one.

The one who had caught his eye and held it.

The one who he wanted to tell everything—about his distant family, his lonely childhood, his silence, his secret love for loquats, his dreams and goals and aspirations…

The one who made him so warm and so…happy.

The one…the only one…

But he'd watch.

He'd just watch and smile from behind his hand when she told a joke and peer from beneath his beanie as she walked past and make sure the last pudding cup in the cafeteria went to her and be happy knowing she was.

He'd watch and wait patiently because even if she didn't know he existed, even if she never looked his way, even if one day that smile and laugh and warmth was being held in someone else's arms…he'd remember the way he made him feel.

And if one day he forgot her name, the way her laugh sounded and the familiar curves of her lips when she smiled, he would still remember the way her brown eyes twinkled and shone like stars in the sky.

He would always remember their warmth, their happiness.

The prettiest eyes.

The prettiest, brown eyes.

He would love her, he realized, always.

Even when he grew old and withered, alone and senile…he'd love her.

Forever, he realized.

Forever and ever, he promised himself. He would love her.

He would always love his brown-eyed girl.

* * *

**AbomiT: **Hello,hello.

Hope you guys liked this little drabble. :D

Sooo...I'm sure you guys have noticed that the girl Yuma is pining for has no identity.

It's actually on purpose to keep her fairly general...a brown-eyed girl,y'know?

So technically,the girl Yuma loves could be any brown-eyed girl in the world.

I thought it was a cute concept. :3

The next chapter might be a long one so brace yourselves. :)

Thank you and review!


	7. Yuma x SeeU: Pens

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloids or VY2 Yuma.

* * *

"Hey, SeeU."

A girl with long blonde hair turned around, her blue eyes wide in a questioning, slightly confused expression. She silently cocked her head in reply to the pinkette sitting behind her.

The teen in question was holding out his hand, his golden eyes barely peeking out from beneath his black beanie and pink fringe. "Do you have a pen I could borrow?" he asked, using his extended hand to sweep away a wayward lock of pink hair.

The blonde girl blinked a few times before turning around to rummage in her pencil case, soon withdrawing a ballpoint pen with a cute pink bear wrapped around it. She sent him a sheepish smile. "Sorry. It's kind of girly but I don't have a lot of pens left." She apologized, closing her pencil case with a quiet snap and a quizzical little smile. "I don't know what happened to all of them."

The beanie-wearing teen took the pen and shrugged. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for it." Then he let his eyes meet hers for a millisecond before shooting her a smile. "Thanks though."

She smiled and turned back around, missing the look of uncertainty and guilt that flashed across the teen's face.

**x-x-x**

It was lunchtime and school was alive with activity. Girls gossiped animatedly at desks, giggling and twittering about boys or fashion, jocks kicked around a soccer ball in the field, otakus sat huddled in corners, faces lit up from their handheld game consoles.

And in the back sat two eye-catching teens, wrapped up in their own laidback world.

"Ne, Yuma, why didn't we go eat on the rooftop or something? It's stuffy in here." A green-haired boy whined, scratching his head irritably. His friend sighed tiredly and shot a weary golden glare at him.

"Gumo, you remember what happened last time we ate on the rooftop." He mumbled around the straw in his mouth as he popped open a bag of chips, making half of the people in the classroom jump at the loud sound. Ignoring the looks he got, he munched on. Gumo pouted. "What? Like that was on purpose…" The pink-haired teen snorted in disbelief. Gumo scowled defensively. "Okay, so it was a little bit on purpose. Doesn't mean he didn't deserve it!" he grumbled. "The prick."

Yuma only shook his head in amused disappointment as he stared out the window, his expression blank as usual.

"Oh, dude! That reminds me! Do you still have my goggles?" The pink-haired teen turned towards his friend. "I almost forgot. How could I almost forget?" he mumbled, putting a hand to his unadorned green hair self-consciously. "Stupid Kiyoteru-sensei, that stickler of an old man." he groused grumpily.

Yuma smirked and gestured lazily towards his backpack. "It should be in the small pocket."

Gumo huffed but stood up and bent down to rifle through the backpack, grumbling all the while.

"Eh?"

Yuma cocked his head in curiosity. "What's wrong, Gumo?"

The green-haired teen opened the pocket wider and looked up at his friend in confusion.

"Wanna explain why you have a lifetime supply of pens in your backpack?"

Immediately, the pink-haired teen froze and his mouth dropped open in speechlessness, the straw and half-chewed chips tumbling out of his gaping mouth. Gumo let out a noise of disgust as he dodged the falling debris. "Ew, what the crud, dude!"

Yuma quickly recovered but didn't have his usual cool collectiveness. "Close that pocket, will you? Your goggles must be somewhere else." He said, his cheeks reddening in embarrassment and something else. This got the other teen's attention very quickly. He blinked, stared at the flustered pinkette and went straight to going through the small mound of pens.

"What is this, Yuma?" he remarked, his eyes wide as he picked up a pen with a cute bunny design and another with a sparkly heart charm dangling from the end. "What is all _this_?"

The now very embarrassed teen grabbed them out of his hands and stuffed them back into the pocket.

"It's not what it looks like!"

The green-haired boy sent him an incredulous look. "I'm not sure what it looks like. I'm kinda scared to imagine exactly what _it_ is."

Yuma pursed his lips nervously and grabbed his backpack, holding it closely to his chest. "Let's go to the roof. I'll explain everything there."

And before Gumo could utter a word against it, he found himself being dragged out the door and towards the roof.

**x-x-x**

"Dude! _Dude_! Hey, _ouch_! My arm! Are you trying to yank it out of the socket?! Geez…"

The green-haired teen scowled, rubbing his arm and glaring at his pink-haired friend. "Well, we're here. So…care to explain why you have sparkly heart pink gel pens in your backpack?"

Yuma flushed a bright red. "It's a weird story." He mumbled.

Gumo raised an eyebrow. "Weird? Do you have a pen fetish or something? Because if you do, I know a guy who can help you with—"

"No! It's not that!" the pink-haired teen interrupted, his face horrified. Gumo crossed his arms in disbelief.

"Then can you _please _tell me why you have like fifty sparkly, cute and altogether _girly _pens in your bag?"

Yuma blushed harder and gripped his backpack closer to his chest, avoiding his friend's eyes almost guiltily.

"It's complicated and if it's all the same to you, I'd really just like if we could let it go." The pinkette mumbled.

The other boy shook his head, firmly. "No, we can't. So you better tell me stat, bro."

Yuma hesitated for a moment before finally giving in. "O-Okay…well…see, I like this girl."

"Alright, so you like a girl." Gumo nodded slowly, contemplating his friend's words. "What does that have to do with all the pens?"

At this point, Yuma's face was cherry-red.

"W-Well…I ask everyday if I can borrow a pen from her and I end up keeping it…"he mumbled, tugging his beanie down over his burning face. "I don't know why I never give them back…it's all just added up and now I can't do it…it's so embarrassing…"

Gumo blinked.

Once.

Twice.

And then broke down laughing.

Yuma's head jerked up to stare at him, completely mortified that his best friend was laughing at what probably was the most embarrassing situation in his young teenage life. "H-Hey! Quit laughing!" he stammered. "This is serious!"

The green-haired teen nodded, but continued laughing, wiping away the seemingly endless streams of tears running down his face. "R-Right, alright, bro, g-gotcha…just hold on a minute…BAHAHAHA!"

Yuma stood awkwardly with a look of complete dejection as his friend laughed himself out.

"You're really not helping, Gumo." He groused, his cheeks still tinted tomato-red.

"O-Okay, I'm done now." The green-haired teen grinned, rubbing at his eyes in amusement. "Ahem…"

His green eyes became serious. "Alright, so you like this girl. And you have practically all her pens but you don't know how to give it all back without seeming like a weird guy with a pen fetish. Right?"

Yuma nodded hesitantly. "Right."

"Okay! Well, be slick about it! Do something where you can tell her how you feel _and _give back all her girly pens! Y'know, all romantic and stuff!" Gumo said, grinning. "You're good at charming girls! It shouldn't be too hard!"

The pink-haired teen blinked in confusion. "But how do you expect me to charm her?"

"Easy! Listen in, soldier!"

**x-x-x**

It was the end of the day and people were packing up to go home. A certain blonde was doing the same, sliding in her notebooks with a gentle hum. She stuck her hand into the compartment of her desk to get a textbook when her fingers met plastic and paper. Curious, she took it out and was surprised to see a pink bunny pen. The same pink bunny pen she thought she had lost almost a month ago! Noticing the slip of paper attached, she unfolded it.

_Look by the chalkboard—I've always admired the way you aren't afraid to go up and answer a problem on the board._

Her curiosity instantly piqued, she made her way towards the front of the room and the chalkboard. On arriving, she caught the sparkle of a glittery blue star pen. She picked it up and saw that this pen was hers as well. She wasted no time in unfolding the paper attached.

_By your favorite lunch spot—you let me taste some of your lunch once; it was really good but I never told you that._

She rushed towards another desk in the middle of the room and bent down to peek in the compartment and sure enough there was pen—one with a kitty charm dangling from the end—and attached was a slip of paper. Grabbing the pen and unraveling the paper, she found herself still quite lost on exactly what this was all for. A scavenger hunt, sure. But why?

For the next ten minutes, she found herself running around the school, retrieving pens and reading notes but she found she still had no idea who it was leaving her all this.

Finally, she found herself up on the roof with an armful of pens and notes.

Looking around, she noticed a lone figure standing near the end of the roof. She took a few steps closer and squinted against the brightness of the setting sun.

"Hello…?"

The figure turned around then and she almost dropped all the pens in arms.

"Yuma?"

The pink-haired teen smiled, his golden eyes shining in the waning sunlight.

"Hi, SeeU." He greeted, taking a step forward. His eyes fell to her load and he chuckled, scratching his head. "I see you found everything."

She blinked and looked down at all the pens in her arms before smiling sheepishly. "Ah, yeah." She paused for a moment before looking up to meet his gaze. "Were you the one who did all of this?"

He smiled nervously and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

She answered him with a smile. "Oh, well, thank you! I thought I would never find my pens again! Where did you find them?"

He flinched and bit his lip. "Um…well…I…actually, I've been keeping them…I just didn't have the guts to give them back…but now…I just…well, I…"

Without another word, he took out the pen she had lent him today, his face cherry-red.

She took it and unfolded the paper.

_Truth is, I've loved you since you first lent me a pen. I don't know how or why but everything about you has always struck me as beautiful and sweet and just…__**right.**_

She looked up and met gold. He smiled and she saw that it was true.

Every word of it.

And she smiled.

Dropped all the pens.

And pounced on him.

He staggered back a few steps but almost automatically, his arms found their way around her waist and he laughed, his head light with happiness.

Pressing her forehead to his, she smiled brightly. "I love you, Yuma." She said, her blue eyes sparkling.

He grinned and let his fingers brush her cheek. "I love you too, SeeU."he answered before closing the space between their lips.

And behind them, the scattered pens glittered in the light of the setting sun.

* * *

**AbomiT:**If I apologize,will I be forgiven?

Even a little? _

I'm so sorry,guys.I know it's been a long time since the last update and honestly,I don't have any good excuses. :c

Hopefully this fluffball of a SeeU x Yuma one-shot made up for it.

This one-shot is dedicated to **yiseunggi **because I promised her fluffy SeeU x Yuma. c:

I'm personally happy about 's such a cutie and was really fun to write.

But anywaaaays.

I hope you guys all liked this one and as always,feedback is welcome!

:D


	8. Yuma x Gumi: Wondering

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloids or VY2 Yuma tbh. Darn and I thought I had everybody fooled :'c

* * *

Every day he waited at the small café by the train station.

He always ordered the same thing—black coffee, no sugar, no cream. Sometimes a bran muffin. Sometimes a scone.

But he always ate in silence, golden eyes faraway and lips slightly parted as if on the verge of saying something but never being able to. As if he felt that if he did say it, everything would fall apart around his head.

He looked sad. A contemplative sort of sad—philosophical, picturesque, surreal. A sort of sadness artists paint about and writers write about but never quite getting it right.

Abut he was always sad and always silent.

The only time he spoke was to order and even then he was quiet.

For hours he would just sit there, staring straight ahead, sometimes up at the sky and sometimes at his hands.

She wondered what he thought about.

She wondered why he was so sad.

She wondered who he was; she wondered how it would look like if he smiled.

She wondered if he liked his coffee bitter and black to keep him tethered and sane.

She wondered and wondered and even when she wasn't working, she wondered.

On the train home, she'd stare at her reflection in the window as the landscape whipped by in a rush of colors, sometimes dark, sometimes bright with life.

And she'd wonder.

So many theories and scenarios would whirl around her head up until the moment she fell asleep.

Sometimes she'd dream of him.

They were strange dreams. Strange in how real they seemed.

Strange because he was always still sitting there outside the café, fingers curled around a mug of black coffee, pink locks brushing against a pale expressionless face.

Even in her dreams he was a mystery.

She'd wake up to the gentle rays of warm morning sun and she'd be somehow reminded of his eyes.

They were always warm, always so distant.

She wanted to make him look at her and see her, see the world around him.

What world was he in right now?

She wanted to imagine him happy in his world but he always seemed sad.

"What would you like today?"

His eyes never strayed from the napkin he held in his hand.

"Black coffee, no sugar, no cream."

She stood there, notepad in hand, pen in the other, eyes locked on his tired features.

He didn't seem to notice her there.

His fingers tore at the napkin, making jagged strips of white against the wood of the table.

"Why are you sad?"

His fingers stopped. But he didn't look up.

She continued, voice shaking. "Why do you sit here every day with such a sad look?"

Her face flushed with exertion. "I can't help but want to make you smile, to make you _see._" Her hand gripped the notepad tightly. "I want to help you…I don't know why.."

His hand swept across the table, catching on the torn white strips, gathering them in a fist.

She saw a tight little smile stretch across his face and he slowly began to tear the strips into squares, uneven and slow.

He didn't answer.

So she turned away, hands trembling slightly, heart thundering noisily in her ears.

"Hey."

A ragged, tired voice reached her ears.

She turned her head.

And her breath hitched.

"Maybe…it's time…I look up."

And he smiled. Slowly, sadly, he smiled.

But still, he smiled.

"Maybe…cream and sugar today. And a danish."

Her eyes widened before a smile of her own curved her lips.

"Yes!"

A look of peace crossed his face and he nodded once, still distant, still sad.

But it was different now.

She ran off, towards the kitchen, a new light in her heart.

Yes, she still wondered and wondered, every day, every night.

She still wondered what he thought about, what made him sad, what world he was in.

And every morning, she would wake up to the sun as gold as his eyes, staring at her reflection as she rode the train, wondering and wondering.

But she found that maybe wondering was the best part, talking to him and seeing that ghost of a smile cross his lips and she saw that…maybe she would just keep on wondering for a while longer.

* * *

**AbomiT:** Hello!

Sorry again for the late update but I'm back with some vague angst!

I'm working on several writing projects right now so I've been a bit busy.

I promise I'll try and update more often.

Thank you all for keeping up with DHaL!


End file.
